ichigos daughter
by moongothcat
Summary: this story is now up for adoption. so let me know if you would like to adopt it thank you
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS**

_**Chapter1**_

**I was always having these dreams about a man he had orange hair and a large zanpakuto on his back that looked like a meat cleaver. My zanpakuto said he was going to be important latter on so I didn't complain. Since I don't have a name I let the kids of the rukon district call me whatever they want. I take care of the orphans here and I never let anyone get hurt. **

**When I was walking home to my shack one day and I saw one of the kids I take care of getting the crap beat out of him. **

**"Let him go jackass" I growled with my zanpakuto hilt in hand **

**"you say something little bicth" **

**"actually yes" I growled. Before anybody notices I have my zanpakuto blade to his throat **

**"I will not ask a third time now let go of him now". As he lets go of his shirt he yells "**

**crazy bitch". As he runs to get behind his boss I just look at him with a you idiot look. **

**"You idiot you let someone like that intimidate you how pathetic" his boss growled. **

**"You should be considering yourself lucky I didn't even release my zanpakuto" **

**"go to the shack ok, I'll be there in a few minuets ok" I said to the little boy.**

** "Get r' boys she can't take all of us at once" "want to bet" I shouted back. When the first one came I released my zanpakuto **

**"kill all in darkness, Zehime", with that I released my zanpakuto it was big kinda like the one the man in my dream had but a little smaller. It had no hilt but a black cloth coming off the end of it. The blade was black with a tint of red. The first man looked at me and attacked his blade shattered when it got close to mine and I threw him down with the spike in my spiritual pressure, if he was a dog he would have been running scared with his tail between his legs. The second man came at me with a base ball bat and hit my blade with a thud but then instantly shattered the third looked at me and decided to run. The boss was furious he came at me with his zanpakuto in hand **

**"Growl, Deatsu" he shouted **

**"wow so amazing well if you have a shiki I bet you have a BANKI"I shouted and when the smoke cleared he looked at me with amazement and then activated his own banki "rizo tencho". He blocked but just barley he had blood all down the side of his face.**

"**You little I'll get you for this bicth" he growled. **

**"Well you should consider your self lucky I didn't even release my full power" I shouted back and powered down my banki after the little quarrel in the village I went back to the shack that I use for me and the kids I take care of. **

**"Sissy your home" one of them shouted **

**"yes I am now where's Kotatzu I need to talk to him" I asked **

**"I'm over hear sis" he shouted as one of the healer ladies that live in the village finished healing him. The healing woman was very small but very kind and she thought that what I was doing for the orphaned kids was nice and said she would help whenever we needed it **

**"thanks ba chan"**

** "your welcome my dear" she said in a very sweetly. **

**"Ok what did you do this time Kotatzu?" **

**"I didn't do a thing all I did was say hi and he started to yell at me and said "YOU didn't bow where are your manners if you don't have any ill teach you some" then he started to hit me"**

** "Ok as long as your ok I beat his ass pretty good so we wont see him any more ok now lets go to bed shall we **

**"yes sissy" they said in unison**

**( i fixed this chapter i will have sarge beta read it from now on**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS**

_**Chapter2**_

**When we all woke up this morning there were men outside and I got up slowly and said to the kids **

** "ok time for fight training" **

**"ok sissy well be there in a minute let us grab are zanpakuto's"**

** "ok meet me at the training ground and while you are on your way work on you flash step ok"**

** "ok we'll see you there".**

** After that I grabbed my zanpakuto and went outside if you want to fight it least let me use you as a training support get the kids to work on there banki**

** "fine but you better be glad it is me and not my boss" **

**"whatever any way the training ground me and the kids use is on that hill over there" as me and the man make our way to the training ground I see the kids arriving one buy one **

**"is Usagi with the kids and ba-chan?" I asked **

**"yes sis they are I made sure my self" **

**"thank you Kotatzu" I said. Usagi is the smallest in the group but she is about my age but she does not have a zanpakuto yet so she looks after the smallest of the kids that do not have there's either. The kids in the group I take care of for some reason always get there zanpakuto in the first few years they are with me because when I was little the soul princess took me under her wing and then 10 years later I asked if I could came back she said yes I could and also put seals on my neck and arms so I would be able to control my powers since I was related in some way that I have no idea ho to the hero of the winter war I was surprised when I herd it but apparently it is true because I have his hair but my hair changes color depending on what I am feeling and when I feel protective of the kids my hair turns orange. **

**"After you're done with warm ups I will teach you how to achieve banki all right, lets spar boys and girls". The kids start to do there sparing warm ups then they sit down **

**"want to fight now kid" I ask the man that followed me here. **

**"You asked me to wait and I am an honorable man so I take the last request of my target before I take them out"**

** "fine if you really want to fight and wail I am dying at your hand I can it least teach the kids something also I have to pretend to not know you of have ever seen you got it 3 minute's sound good"**

** "fine but 3 minute's before I come after you to end your life I will hide in the bushes" **

**after that he went behind the bushes**

** "ok all materialize you zanpakuto's I need to explain the training and where to stay don't forget they chose the way that you learn banki lets go boys and girls" I shouted as they all materialized their zanpakuto's spirit and I explained to them **

**"keep the kids in the designated area got it this means you especially you Reani got it, alright lets train" after about 3 min the man came after me with my who the hell are you face on and the kids knew I was going to win. I took off my jacket reveling my seals and he attacked **

**"who are you and what do you want with me" I growled.**

** "I don't want you for anything but my boss dose want to talk to you ,you're the first person to see him in banki and live as well as beat him he wants you power" **

**"no fucking way am I going with that freak, kill all in darkness, Zehime" I shouted and growled at the same time.**

** "Devour lightning, Jerigumo" he said as he attacked.**

**I want it to be suspenseful. This is my first fanfic r and r please feed the mooncat! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS**

_**Chapter3**_

"**I don't want you for anything but my boss dose want to talk to you, you're the first person to see him in banki and live as well as beat him. He wants your power"**

"**No fucking way am I going with that freak, kill all in darkness, Zehime" I shouted and growled at the same time. **

"**Devour lightning, Jerigumo," he said as he attacked.**

**I went at him with a downward slash**

"**Rizo tencho"**

**I had shouted and one of the seals on my arm started to glow and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a secret mobile corps I ignored him long enough to see that my attacker had no intent in killing me and with those two words of mine he faded of into the distance. My fight ended so with that done I went back to teaching the kid's banki, they figured out how to materialize their zanpakuto's without the training thingy that the sinigamis used. **

"**If you going to spy you could it least conceal you reaitsu mobile corps agent"**

**after that he left in a puff of smoke. **

**At the serity the captain-commander, Yamamoto was calling for the new captain of squad 5 Ichogo Kurosaki**

"**yes sir what is it head captain?"**

"**Ichigo I want you and kenpachi to find someone in the rukongi area one of soi fongs men spoted someone who can use banki as well as has royal seals on there arm. She is also related to you according to captain kurotsuchi**."

"**how is that** **possible? ****The only relatives I know of are my sisters and my dad"**

"**We don't know either but all we know is that she is related to you now get going"**

"**yes sir" after they talked about his mission for a while ichigo made his way to the kenpachi household **

**"oi kenpachi we got to go "**

"**yeah I know but I'm trying to get himiko to come but she's refusing to come"**

"**himiko get your ass out here now" ichigo snapped. **

"**Fine but I don't want to fight" **

"**ok, but you might be able to find someone your own age now lets go. Kenpachi you to!"**

"**Fine Ichigo but rember that i get to fight unlike my daughter here" after that they left for the rukongi distrist**

**when they got there, they could instantly feel the reaitu coming from a field **

**i felt 3 soulreapers heading my way no dought to take me to the sereti and talk to the captian-comander **

**"you want something from me?" i turned around and gasped a little **

**"we just want to talk"the orange haired man said **

**next to him i saw a purple haird girl and a large man with bells in his hair **

**"who are you i dont know who you are but all i know is that your someone important to me" i snapped as i pointed my swored twords theorange haired man**

**"what are you talking about" he asked**

**"i dont know but will you it least introduse your self so i know who i am killing?"**

**"Ichigo can i please take her on first she seems fun"the man with the bells asked**

**"if you try not to kill her fine but if you cant i'll have himiko stop you"**

**"i know"he said then came and attacked **

**"all i wanted you to do is tell me your name"i growled**

**"Ichigo Kurosaki captian of squad5" he said**

**"Zakri Kenpachi captian of squad 11"**

**"Well captians nice to meat you both and now that i know who you are and what you want with me lets see how were going to do this"i snicked **

**"ahhhhhhh"i screamed as my head started to hurt from some sort of pressure and it realy hurt and it sounded like nails on a chalk board but 10 times magnified(so bacicly like an air horn right next to your ear now back to the story)**

**"what the fuck"i shouted my head realy hurt**

**"oi whats wrong you alright?"Ichigo shouted **

**"ahhhhhhhhhh"after one last scream i blacked out **

**~*~In her inner world **

**"what the hell do you want Zehime"i asked my zanpakuto **

**"oh nothing but ido want you to know that you are curently unable to return to your body untill you know what that man is to you and evan i do not know myself"she said**

**how am i suposed to do that all the memory i have starts when the soul princess dc ****"ahhhhh anything to make the hurting stop"i sat down and started to meditate in my inner world and when i saw my heart i looked around and then it happend all the memories befor the soul princess came back to me i was the daughter of ichigo kurosaki by some weired way with out ever doing anything with anyone and my mother was rukia.**

**"what the fuck"i said as i went back to my inner worled **

**"see you got your memories back and i didenthave to help you"zehime chuckled**

**"well youll have to wait untill your full power comes out again most of my power was drained and i've never been like his exsept for the traning in the royal dimention"**

**"yes yes i know but your head dosent hurt anymore because the seal was wearing off i bet" **

**"i think that to because of the fact that you and your crazy friend over there just like to screw with me and playing prankes is aperently you best thing you like to do with your life any ways time to go back tothe real world.**

**thanks to sarge and another person i mostly gave sarge the wright to give me advice evan befor i started wrighting and well i am giving her the wirght to be my fanfic mom but she is still a friendthis is what she said to me well this was her review **

sarageOkay, I like the story so far but I'm going to be a little critical on you. I did this in The Greatest and I've regretted it. I can tell you right now that people will call this a Mary-Sue story. Explain some of her background as soon as possible. If you explain why she has that power and a zanpakuto then people will leave you alone a little better. I'm just telling you for your own sake, cause I've had that happen and I don't care to hear my work criticized either.

Another thing, you spell bitch wrong, it's not bicth it's bitch. Some one will call you out on it, just warning you.

Also, it helps if you put the story in a more readable format. When a new person starts talking you need to hit enter so people understand that it's a new person speaking. It can get confusing. I know Fanfic has given me a couple of uploading issues, but you need to keep the story in a format that people can read with ease. The easier it is for them to read the more people you're going to have reading your stories. Just take it from one writer to another.

I know I'm coming off a little high on the horse but I'm trying to look out for you. I really am. The first story is typically the one that you'll get the most grief on. I will help you in anyway, just ask.

**Thanks sarge and you dont sound all that high in your horse i take critisisimvery well it is the best part of being an artist so dont feel bad for speaking the truth thanks=D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is now up for adoption please let me know if you want it I will only give it to one person so please pm if you want it only one person and it is to whom I chose so I will make it a contest whomever makes the best story involving the characters in the story through pm I will give it to you also you can apply oc for my other story the cousins i will let you know if i choose your character**


End file.
